


My Road to El Dorado

by AmeliaDogwood



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Gen, I can't beleve I still have the file, My First Fanfic, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Post-Canon, this is really old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood
Summary: Cuna, daughter of Tulio and Chel, finds one day as she's exploring a cave that seems to be mostly filled in but maybe she can get inside and re-discover the long hidden city.





	My Road to El Dorado

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at fanfiction when I was I wanna say fourteen? It's bad. Everything I wrote then is bad. But, hey, why not post it on the internet for everyone to see?

I was running, running as fast as I could though the dense jungle, my long black hair blow in my face, my deep blue eyes wide. Was I running from a wild animal? No, was I running from an insane cannibal? No. I was running from my uncle Miguel who was trying to tickle me to death.  
  
Yeah I know I sound like I'm a little 4 year old or something, but really I'm almost 13.  
  
"Mama! Uncle Miguel is trying to tickle me again!"  
  
"Miguel! Cuna! Stop fighting and come help me," my mama Chel called from the clearing where we had been camping for the last few days.  
  
"Coming mama!"  
  
"Miguel, you know what we talked about." My papa Tulio said.  
  
"I know, I know, no tickling..."  
  
"Until after dinner," they both said.  
  
"Cuna, can you go with Altivo and get some fruit for dinner?" My mama asked.  
  
"Yes mama," I said. "Altivo! Where did you get off to?" I finally found him grassing on some moss. "Come on you silly horse," yes Altivo is a horse. "We need to find some fruit for diner!" His ears perked up. "And no snaking!" I added. He gave me a sad face but I knew mama would be mad if I went out for an hour and all I came back with was one berry.  
  
We were headed to one of my favorite places in the jungle, a small grove that was thick with mango trees. There was one vary big one that was my favorites, it was always thick with fruit and would often hang low so you only needed to find a small rock or log to stand on to reach. It reminded me of when I was little and my papa would lift me up hi to grab the sweet fruit and then help me cut the leathery outside off and munch out the soft sweet insides. I would always need a bath after that.  
  
After I filled Altivo's saddle bags full I decided I might try a little exploring before diner.  
  
"Come on Altivo!" I called. "I want to have at least a little fun before diner." And though he didn't speak I could tell he was trying to say, 'But diner IS fun!'  
  
I laughed and lead him though some thick brush to where I knew there was a stream that might be good for a little before dinner swim. I left Altivo by the side of the stream to drink as I look of my top layer of cloths and hung them on a nearby tree. Then, I stuck my toe into the water to test the tempter before stepping all the way in to the tepid stream.   
  
I always liked this stream because it had a waterfall that was perfect for showers—not to mention good for hiding behind when playing hid and seek.   
  
I closed my eyes and stood under to waterfall letting it wash all the dirt that had collected from running through the jungle. Just as I was about to step out though, I slipped on a wet rock and fell backwards catching myself on the rock wall behind the waterfall. To my surprise, though the wall that I had thought to be solid moved. Taking a closer look I saw that one of the stones that made up the wall had indeed shifted. Curiously, I pushed it a little to see if it could still move being careful not to trigger rock slid as did so. As I gently pushed it the rock did indeed slid and I soon heard it fall through to the other side of the wall. Other side? I looked though the newly formed hole to see a cave lay on the other side.   
  
This was definitely more interesting than a shower and swim.  
  
I tried to see if I could get any other stones to move. None where as easy that was for sure but I did eventually get some to move. More impotently though, I got enough to move that I now had a hole that I might be able to squeeze though.   
  
“It couldn’t hurt to explore a little right, Altivo?” I said glancing over at the horse.  
  
He gave me a look that could only be taken as disapproving but I ignored it. What did a horse know anyway?  
  
“It will only be for a minute,” I assured him. Then before climbing though the hole I called over my shoulder, “If I take too long just bring the fruit to Mama okay?”  
  
He responded in what I think was a nod as I swung my legs up and though the hole.  
  
The cave wasn’t as dark as I thought it would be. It seemed like there was light coming from somewhere other than the hole. Does that mean this cave goes though to some place? Only one way to know. So I walked deeper into the wet cave.   
  


I hadn’t gone that far when I heard a rumbling sound behind me.

“This can’t be good,” I said to myself.

And of course it wasn’t. I turn around just in time to see the hole I had made being filled in with a rock-slide.

“Well, looks like I’m not going back that way,” I mumbled.

On the plus side though, I still saw the light coming from the other end meaning that if I could just get to the end then I would at least not be stuck in here. Either way, there was no going back now.


End file.
